The present invention relates to the general art of tools, and to the particular field of dust and lint removers. There are many previously known lint roller assemblies which typically comprise a handle secured to a cylindrical lint roller support. A tubular cylindrical adhesive lint roller is then removably mounted to the support such that the adhesive roller is rotatable relative to the handle. In use, the adhesive lint roller is rolled along a user's clothes or other surfaces to remove lint, hair and other debris.